gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 11
Action Force Monthly #11 was released in April 1989. Original material Wild, Wild-Life Psyche-Out has been sent to the Australian desert to carry out Outback's annual psyche evaluation as the survival expert has refused to return to base, due to tracking down the Dreadnoks. Watching his comrade's sudden explosions of anger, Psyche-Out soon comes to the conclusion that isolation and obsessiveness have driven Outback mad. At Blue Pete's, a bar, petrol station and stopover in the middle of the outback, the proprietor, Pete, meets two regular drinkers, Bry and Dean on a typically quiet day. Suddenly the Dreadnoks Buzzer, Zanzibar, Roadpig, Monkeywrench and Thrasher smash through the door and demand drinks. Outback and Psyche-Out continue through the desert when Outback hears gunfire and charges off to face the Dreadnoks. Psyche-Out tells him he is crazy but follows anyway. From a ridge they watch Roadpig guarding Pete, Dean and Bry. Psyche-Out and Outback realise the only way to free the hostages is to lead the Dreadnoks away. Outback says he will deal with Roadpig and remove the bonds while Psyche-Out promises to make people mad. Outback sneaks up on Roadpig and smashes an iron bar over his head - but it juts bends and angers Roadpig. Meanwhile Psyche-Out enters the bar and rapidly assesses the Dreadnoks before insulting them. Outback frees Pete, Dean and Bry and they flee in a car. Monkeywrench suddenly comes flying through the bar window, followed by Psyche-Out and a hail of cans. Suddenly Psyche-Out sees that Outback has found a vehicle - the Dreadnok Thunder Machine! They set off with the Dreadnoks in pursuit. Zanzibar drops onto the Thunder Machine from the Air Skiff, but Psyche-Out soon overpowers him and throws him overboard. Outback then reveals he has a plan. The Dreadnoks soon find the Thunder Machine has crashed into some boulders. Suddenly a CS gas canister is thrown, overpowering them. Donning gas masks Outback and Psyche-Out capture the Dreadnoks. Outback explains he carries the gas canisters for dealing with tough foes because "I may be mad, but I'm not stupid." Later a flying doctor's plane lands to take Psyche-Out to Melbourne. Outback asks him to give a good evaluation report. Psyche-Out replies that he doesn't think Outback is mad. To remind him, Outback pulls a gun and fires at the ground around Psyche-Out's feet and asks "You won't forget, will you?" Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * "Coils of the Serpent" from Action Force weekly #4. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Zanzibar. The T.A.C. Page This issue contains an entry in the T.A.C. Pages, with the acronym here spelt out as Tactical Arms Compendium. It consists of a single page combining text, written in third person, and a diagram of the vehicle in question. The vehicles covered are: * Dreadnok Thunder Machine Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Rattler & Wild Weasel and the H.A.V.O.C. & Cross-Country. * The issue includes an advert for the W.H.A.L.E. & Cutter and the Thunder Machine & Thrasher. Errors * Items of note * This issue also credits Jenny O'Connor as "Managing Editor". Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues